


Darling Dolly

by chelonianmobile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Filk, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk to the folksong "Pretty Polly" - my favourite's the Vandaveer version if you want to sing along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Dolly

"Oh Dolly, dear Dolly, come go along with me  
"Dolly, darling Dolly, come go along with me  
"I pity you so much, I shan't set you free."

"Captain, oh Captain, I am not afraid  
"Oh Captain, my Captain, I am not afraid  
"I've seen far worse torments than you in my day."

"Dolly, dear Dolly, you're speaking 'bout right  
"Dolly, darling Dolly, you're speaking 'bout right  
"Your grave is a-hungering," the seatroll did cry

The Captain drew her weapons, for she knew that man  
The Captain drew her weapons, for she knew that man  
'Twas her own dear sourspade with his gun in his hand

The slavegirl's heart burned and the green blood did flow  
The slavegirl's heart burned and the green blood did flow  
And down to the deeps darling Dolly did go

Gl'bgolyb was fed and the seatroll sailed home  
Gl'bgolyb was fed and the seatroll sailed home  
And none but Gl'bgolyb heard the captain's moan

She took her revenge and his blood stained the sea  
She took her revenge and his blood stained the sea  
But poor darling Dolly, he had set her free


End file.
